


Drunken Confessions

by fedoramonkeys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk people are perfect excuses for typos, Drunken Confessions, Germany is a big drunk mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedoramonkeys/pseuds/fedoramonkeys
Summary: Germany drinks a little too much liquid courage and confesses to Italy. How does that turn out?





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i make no profit from this  
> this is just for fun  
> please dont hate me  
> wow this is really short  
> Comments would really be appreciated and like if you want more stories, comments are the way to go

Germany blinked hard, trying to focus on Italy’s picture. He licked his lips and grimaced at the taste of beer, having drunk way too much and was regretting it. He looked at Italy’s smiling face again, and tried to say the words he so desperately wanted to say.

“Ita…..Italyy… I, I just w-wanted to say… I lurv yeu…” Germany slurred, heart thumping in his chest. He pouted when hiccups interrupted him, making his chest hurt. He tried again with the same results, hiccups burning his throat as beer rose with them. 

“Ughhh….. Why…why am I dooin thisss…” He muttered, trying and failing to push himself up. His face was squished against the blanket, nose whistling as he tried to breathe. Trying again, he managed to get himself up, kneeling on his bed with a pout on his face. 

Standing up and almost tripping on a beer bottle on the floor, he stumbled down the stairs, hand on the wall to steady himself. Trying to remember what room Italy was staying in, he made his way down the hallway and opening random doors until he found him. 

Running into the bedframe, he shushed it and continued to wake up Italy. Hiccupping again, he shook Italy’s shoulder and waited for him to open his eyes. 

“Germany? What’s wrong? ‘nd why do you smell like beer?” Italy asked, sleep deepening his voice. He saw the slightly unfocused look in Germany’s eyes and blinked away the last bit of sleep clinging to him. 

“Ita… Itally… I luve yi….yoe..” Germany said, eyes wide. He kneeled next to the bed, petting the blanket like a cat, and waited for Italy to respond. His head was fuzzy and he tried to focus on the man in front of him, when he heard quiet laughter.

“Do… Do yoe not lruv me?” Germany asked, tears building on his lashes. He wiped his eyes and shoved himself up, sniffling away tears as he tried walk to the door. Hands grabbing his arm made him stop, holding him back to try to explain.

“No, no, I do love you. I’m sorry I laughed. I was just a little surprised at the way you said it.” Italy said, gently pulling Germany back to the bed. He helped settle him on the blanket, patting his hands in a comforting manner. 

Italy shifted closer, resting his head against Germany’s shoulder and holding back a cringe at the beer smell. He grabbed his hand, pressing a small kiss to his palm and leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you, too, Germany. I love you so much, it hurts sometimes.” Italy said, leaning his hand back against Germany’s shoulder. He smiled at the soft mumble Germany made, turning his head to kiss Italy’s hair and hiccuping as he did it. 

“Stupidd hi…hiccups…” He mumbled, pressing his cheek into Italy’s hair.


End file.
